Three Days
by Fiyeraba
Summary: This story is based off the ABC Family Movie Three Days. On Christmas Eve Brennan is killed in a car carsh and an Angel gives Booth a second chance to relive the last three days with her. B&B and Parker too!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Bones

**Summary: This is based on the ABC Family movie Three Days. I haven't actually seen the whole movie, but I know what it's about. Please review! This is my first Bones fic.

* * *

**

**Three Days **

**Chapter 1**

"Bones!" a familiar voice called from behind.

Dr. Temperance Brennan turned around and couldn't help but laugh at the ridicules Christmas hat her partner was wearing. "Booth what the hell are you wearing?" she asked him.

Booth frowned. "Come on Bones, It's Christmas Eve."

"So," she told him, and immediately returned her gaze to the pile of bones that lay in front of her.

Booth rolled his eyes, and quickly walked up to the platform. "I'm rescuing you!" Booth said, giving her his famous smile.

She finally put down the bone she was examining, and looked him in the eye. "And what exactly are you rescuing me from?"

Booth smiled at her, and softly poked her nose. "You," He whispered. When she gave him a confused look, he continued, "Because I know you so well… I knew you would be working on Christmas Eve. No one should be alone on Christmas, so I'm taken you to my house!" Booth told her happily.

Brennan frowned, and angrily replied, "No Booth! You know how I feel about Christmas. Besides, I need to finish what I'm doing here." She ignored Booth's glare, and quickly returned to worked.

Booth sighed deeply; he wasn't going to leave without a fight. "We don't even have a case to work on! It'll be fun, and Parker will be there! We'll watch Christmas movies, eat Christmas cookies, and open presents in the morning!"

She scowled at him. _Why couldn't he just leave her alone? _"No, I don't want to go. I like the lab, and _I_ have to finish examining these bones –"

Booth interrupted, "Bones that can wait. I'm sure Cam will understand if you don't finish. Parker will be really upset if you don't show up," Booth told her. _I'll be upset if you don't come, _he thought.

Brennan thought this over for a second. She did enjoy the little boy's company, but did Parker really want her to come? Booth was probably just told her that so she would come, but deep down she really wanted to go. "I don't know."

"Please," Booth pouted his lip, and bashed his eye lashes at her.

"Booth! Stop! Not the lip! Stop it, Stop… Fine! I'll go! Happy?" she asked him.

Booth jumped and punched the air with victory. "Ok let's go!"

"Wait, you go," she told him. When she saw him frown she quickly added, "It's seven now. You go pick up Parker, and I'll meet you at your place around eight. Ok?"

Booth rolled his eyes, but accepted her wish, "Fine, but if you're not there at eight I'll come looking for you."

Brennan watched as he quickly left the Jeffersonian, and as soon as he was gone she quickly finished what she was doing. Once everything was cleaned up, she quickly locked up and ran to her car. She knew she couldn't show up without a Christmas present for Parker, so she started her car and prayed that at least one store would be open.

* * *

**  
Ok... i know this chapter was really short, but i just wanted to get it started. Please Review! i have never written a Bones fic. before. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Daddy!" The four year old boy whined, "When is Dr. Bones coming?"

A very frustrated Booth replied, "Soon. Why don't you go watch TV while you wait for Bones to come?" Booth suggested.

"Ok!" Parker said as he ran into the other room to watch TV.

Booth looked at the clock; it read 8:15. Booth gave very frustrated sigh. It wasn't like Bones to be late, but he knew she must have lost track of time. He quickly grabbed the phone and dialed her number. Oddly, the phone went straight to her voice mail.

_"Hi you have reached Dr. Brennan Please leave a message after the beep." _

"Hey bones it's Booth. Wanted to make sure you didn't lose track of time. It's 8:15 and Parker really wants you to come. Hope to see you soon."

Booth hung up the phone, and tried to convince himself that she was just stuck in traffic. After all, there was snow on the ground, so naturally she would drive slower. He just really hoped she would come. He worried about her. She was all alone, and no one to be with. He cared about her, _his_ Bones, and… _wait! Did I just call her mine?_ Yes, it was true he did love her very much… _not that way_. Well sometimes he did...

His thoughts about his Partner were interrupted when Parker came running to his side. "Daddy! Polar Express is on!" Parker cried with joy.

Booth laughed at his son. "It is?" Booth questioned.

Parker nodded his head with joy and quickly pulled his father's hand towards the TV room. "Come on! We have to watch it!"

Suddenly the phone rang, and Booth pulled away. "You go ahead. I have to get the phone, and then I'll watch it with you."

Parker pouted a little, and sadly agreed, "Fine, but don't be to long."

Booth nodded and quickly ran to get the phone. "Booth," he answered. Nothing could have prepared him for the heart wrenching sobs on the other end.

"Booth," the person sobbed into the phone, "It's… it's… Angela."

Booth immediately became worried. He had never heard Angela cry this hard in his life. "Angela, what's wrong?" the only answer he got were a bunch of sobs, and this made him worry even more. "Angela I'm coming over. You're going to be –"

Angela cut him off, "Booth it's not me… it's… Brennan."

Booth froze, and almost dropped the phone. "Is she ok?"

He heard Angela take a deep breath before answering, "She was... she was…in a car crash."

She didn't answer his question, so Booth asked it again, "Is she ok?"

"The paramedics said she was hit by a car, and… and" Angela began to cry again, but quickly calmed herself. "She was in the parking lot of Toy's R Us when it happened. The person didn't see her, and when he did… it was… it was…" This time Angela couldn't control her tears. Unable to finish she let her tears fall.

"Angela," Booth asked impatient, "Is she ok?"

"I… I… I don't know," Angela cried into the phone, "The doctors won't tell me anything! The only thing I know is that she is in surgery. Booth… I'm scared."

"I'm coming to the hospital… I'll be there in a few minutes," Booth said as hung up the phone. Booth couldn't think. Couldn't move. It was as if his world was caving in around him. Tears that he was holding back finally fell, and his knees gave out from under him. He collapsed to the floor, and he gently put his head in hands. This was his entire fault. Bones had not wanted to come; she wanted to stay at the lab. He had made her come. This was his entire fault, he thought. Suddenly he was brought back to reality when he heard the soft voice of his son.

"Daddy? Are you ok?" a very worried Parker asked.

Booth didn't know what to tell him. The truth was he wasn't ok. He quickly dried his tears before answering, "Parker grab your things. We have to go."

Parker scrunched his face in confusion. "Go where?"

"I'm taken you back to your mom's," Booth told him.

"But Dad it's Christmas Eve!" Parker complained.

"Parker I'm not going to tell you twice! Get your things we're leaving," Booth shouted at him, and immediately regretted it. He saw he fear and tears beginning to form in his son's eyes. "I'm sorry buddy. It's just I'm worried for a friend," trying to explain the situation to a four year old, "She is hurt, and I need to go see her."

Parker nodded his head, clearly seeing that his father was upset. "Ok daddy. I'll get my stuff."

The drive to Rebecca's house had been long and rough. Booth wanted to drive as fast as he could, but he knew he couldn't risk the life of his son, so he drove carefully on the icy roads. Parker had asked him several times what was wrong, and why he had to go back to his mom's house. Booth had no idea what to tell him, so he didn't say anything. After all, how do you tell a four year old that Dr. Bones was hit by a car and may not pull through? _Damn it Seeley don't think that! She is going to make it! _

Finally, Booth pulled the car to a stop, and rushed Parker inside the house. Of course Rebecca was very confused, and somewhat agitated to see him.

"Seeley! What the hell? You promised you didn't have to work –"

"Rebecca, please," he told her as his voice failed him, and he found himself holding back tears.

Rebecca immediately noticed something was wrong. "What's wrong? Are you ok?"

"I'm fine," he told her, "Please, can you watch him."

Rebecca nodded, and he was off in a flash. This time when he drove, he had his sirens on, and drove as fast as he could. He made it to the hospital in record time, and he barely parked his car, before he jumped out of it, and was running towards the hospital doors.

"Please!" he cried once he got inside, "I'm looking for a Temperance Brennan."

The nurse nodded her head, and in a calm voice she replied, "She is here. She in surgery now, but you can wait outside in the hallway."

"Yes, please." Booth quickly followed the nurse up a few stairs and down a few hallways. When they turned the corner, he saw a very devastated Angela sitting in a chair. Booth quickly ran to her.

"Thank God, you came!" Angela said as she ran over to him. She quickly pulled him into a hug, and cried into his shirt.

"Angela, Temp is going to be ok. She is strong. She is going to pull through," Booth said trying to convince her. Angela didn't reply, instead she cried loudly into his shirt. Booth quickly pulled away from her when he saw a doctor heading towards them.

The Doctor stopped in front of them, and looked at the ground. "You must be here for Dr. Brennan."

"Yes. Please, will she be ok?" Booth's voice was etched with worry.

Finally, the Doctor looked up from the ground, and looked Booth directly in the eye. Booth couldn't help but notice the sadness in the Doctor's eyes. And when the Doctor finally spoke, he spoke in agony, "I'm afraid I have some very bad news."

* * *

**Please Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_"… I have some very bad news,"_ The Doctor had told him.

"How bad? Is she ok? When can I see her?" Booth asked just above a whisper. Normally, his voice was strong and full of confidence, but now it was weak and unsure.

The Doctor took a deep breath. "I'm so sorry. She lost a lot of blood, and we had some of our top surgeons working on her, but I'm afraid –"

Booth cut the Doctor off, "No! No! No! Where is she? I want to see her!"

Doctor shook his head sadly, "I'm so sorry, but there was nothing we could do."

"No! I want to see her now!" Booth screamed with tears running down his face, "I don't believe you. Bones is strong! She won't… she can't…" Booth trailed off; unable to continue.

"Oh God no! No…no…" he heard Angela cry in the distance.

"I'm sorry for your lost. If you would like to see her, you can," The Doctor told him.

Booth closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Yes. Please… I want to see her."

The doctor asked Angela if she wanted to come too, but she protested, "No," she cried, "I can't…" Angela collapsed to the floor in tears, and gently rocked herself back and forth.

Booth quickly followed the Doctor into the room, and winced when he saw her.

"I'll give you sometime alone," The Doctor said softly, and quickly left.

Booth put his hands up to his face, and cried loudly into them. "Oh God!" seeing his partner broken was just too much for him to bear. Bruises, cuts, and blood covered her beautiful face and body. The only thing that wasn't bloody was the white sheet that covered her motionless body. Her hair was messy and her eyes were shut, so he couldn't see how lovely they were. He silently walked up to her and gently squeezed her hand with his.

"Damn it Bones…" his voice cracking, "You can't leave me. You hear? You have to… have to… stay. With me." He took a deep breath before he continued, "I'm so sorry Bones. This is my fault… if I would have just let you stay at the lab… you wouldn't have…"

No words could describe how Booth felt. It was as if his world had suddenly caved in around him, and he couldn't breathe. He always protected her, but why couldn't he have protected her tonight?

"Temperance," he said using her real name, "You can't leave me. I… Love you," there he admitted it, but it was too late. "Do you hear me?" he cried, "I love you"

Booth quickly got up and pressed his lips against hers. Crying loudly when she didn't wake up. He was hoping for a miracle like in the Disney movies. A handsome prince kisses his true love, and beautiful princess wakes up. However, this was not a Disney movie and his Bones did not wake up, so he cried for her. His moment was soon interrupted by the Doctor.

"I'm sorry, sir, but you have to leave now."

Booth nodded his head and took one last look at his Bones, "Goodbye Temperance." He kissed her hand and quickly left the room.

He ignored Angela's cry's as he walked passed her. He ignored the sympathetic stares coming from the doctor's and nurses. Booth stepped out of the hospital and into the cold night air. He didn't know where he was going he just needed to get away. Booth refused to get into his car, so he walked instead. Maybe he was hoping he would freeze to death, so he wouldn't have to feel this misery and pain.

After what seemed forever Booth stumbled upon an old church. Booth eyed the church speciously; he had never seen it before. He couldn't feel any part of his body, his tears had frozen to his face, and he felt like shit. He considered his options. He could 1. Go inside the warm church or 2. Stay outside and freeze to death. He chose the second option. He plopped down into the cold snow and sighed. There were no tears left for him to shed, but even if he could cry the tears would freeze.

"Why?!" Booth suddenly shouted at the sky, "Why did you have to take her?! It should have been me! It should have been me…" Booth cried.

"Excuse me sir," Booth jumped at the stranger's voice, "But if you stay out here you'll freeze to death."

Booth eyed the man that stood in front of him speciously. He was wearing black dress pants and a white Christmas sweater. His hair was a dark blonde and he had snow white skin. In the dark of the night it was as if he were actually glowing. _Where had he come from?_ "That's my plan," Booth told the stranger.

"Let's go inside the church," the stranger told him, but Booth didn't move. "My name is Lionel, and I work hear at the church. Come on." Booth still didn't move so Lionel added, "I'm sure your friend wouldn't have wanted you to cry over her."

Booth stared wide eye up at Lionel, and shouted at him, "Hey! How did you know about that?" But Lionel wasn't listening; instead he was already walking into the church, so Booth followed. The church was small, but it made Booth feel safe… and warm. He spotted Lionel sitting on one of the benches in the front of the church. Booth quickly walked up to him and shouted, "How did you know about my friend?"

Lionel just shrugged, "I know a lot of things."

"Who the hell are you?" Booth questioned.

"I'm an Angel," Lionel told him simply.

Booth just laughed, "An Angel?" Lionel nodded and Booth said sarcastically, "If you're an Angle then I must be a leprechaun."

"Don't be silly," Lionel eyed Booth up and down. "Leprechaun's are much smaller."

Booth just stared at him. _He can't be serious_. "Ok well it has been nice talking to you Lionel, but I have other things to deal with." Booth turned to leave.

"Tell me Booth. Why do you call her Bones?" Lionel asked and Booth stopped dead in his tracks.

"Look! I don't know who the hell you are, but you don't know anything about Temperance," Booth shouted with tears threatening to fall.

"It's ok to be sad," Lionel told him, "But you should know it wasn't your fault that she died."

If Booth had his gun he would have shot him, but he didn't, so instead he shouted, "Who the hell are you? I swear if you stalked her or ever touched her I'll –"

"Booth calm down. I told you! I'm an Angel."

Booth stared at him for a long moment before sitting down next him, "I must be dreaming. I'm dreaming. I'm just going to go home, and when I wake up tomorrow none of this will ever have happened," Booth convinced himself.

Lionel laughed, but in a serious voice he asked, "What if that could be true?" Booth just stared, so Lionel continued, "What if you could relive the last three days with Temperance?"

Booth decided to just go along with this 'dream' of his, "I would like that, but it's not possible."

"I'll make a deal with you Booth. I'll let you relive the last three days with Temperance so you can prove your love to her. You will be the only one who will have memory of her accident. Unfortunately, on Christmas Eve at 7:34 she will meet her fate."

"That's not fair!" Booth cried.

"It's better than not letting her know how you truly feel," Lionel told him, "Here take this key. It's a key to your house." Lionel handed the key to Booth.

Booth ran his figures over the strange looking key. It was gold and shaped like a cross. At the bottom was the strange outline of key. "What if I prove my love to her? Will she live?" Booth looked up and found that Lionel was nowhere to be seen.

* * *

It took a little longer to get back to his car, but once he found it he made it home in record time. Booth stood in front of his door and held the strange looking key in his hands. Lionel had told him it would open his door. After a couple of moments he tried the key, and he heard the locks turn. He pushed open the door and let himself in. He was so exhausted, sad, and broken. Booth sighed and made his way towards his bedroom. He quickly put the key on the table, before climbing into his warm bed. Booth thought it would have been easy falling asleep because he was so exhausted, but he was wrong. He kept thinking of Temperance, so eventually he cried himself to sleep.

* * *

Ring! Ring! Ring! 

Booth groaned as he reached for his ringing cell phone. Just as he was about to answer he remember the events from last night. _Temperance gone… forever. _Booth closed his eyes and answered the phone.

"Booth."

"Where are you? You were suppose to be at the Jeffersonian an hour ago."

Booth almost dropped the phone and felt tears beginning to form in his eyes. In a confused voice Booth whispered, "Bones?"

* * *

**Like it? Love it? Hate it? Please Review!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Bones?" Booth repeated.

"Yes," Brennan answered a little worried, "Booth are you ok?"

Booth smiled into the phone. It was a dream…a nightmare. Last night never happened. "I'm great Bones. I'm better than great!"

"Um… ok Booth. Are you coming into work today?" Brennan asked him.

"Yes, I'll be there in ten minutes," Booth told her happily. He got up, and quickly began to throw on some clothes. He needed to see her, hug her, hold her, and to just be with her. She was ok, alive, and healthy. His Bones was not dead! It was just a nightmare. It was just some silly dream, and… Booth stopped dead his tracks. The strange looking key was still on the table. He slowly walked over to it and picked it up. He ran his fingers over as he searched for a newspaper.

"December 22," Booth read.

"Still think it's a dream."

Booth jumped and dropped the newspaper and key he was holding. "How did you get in?" Booth demanded.

Lionel rolled his eyes. "How many times do we have to go over this? I am an Angel. Do I have to spell it out for you?"

"You're really an Angel? And today's really the 22nd, not the 24th?" Booth asked finally believing him.

Lionel nodded his head. "Yes, and do you remember our agreement?"

"Ya! About that," Booth said very agitated, "Why do I only get three days? Why can't it be a week? Or a Month… or why does she even have to die?"

"Its in the book of rules. You can only have three days," Lionel told him.

"There's a book of rules?" Booth laughed clearly annoyed, "And isn't the 22nd and to the 24th only two days?" Booth asked.

"Counting today makes it three," Lionel told him.

"Well, what if I don't count today?" Booth tested.

Lionel rolled his eyes. "Booth either way she is going to die at 7:34pm on Christmas Eve. You can't change her destiny," he argued, "And why are you sitting here talking to me when you only have three days to be with her?"

Lionel's words made Booth leap towards the door and run to his car. He put his sirens on, and made it to the Jeffersonian in record time. He didn't care that his hair was a mess, that he wasn't wear a suit, and he didn't care about the people who stared at him as ran through the doors. All he cared about was Bones and he stopped dead in his tracks when he saw her.

"Angela, you can ID the victim now. Zach, try to find out the murder weapon, and Hogdins you can…" Brennan trailed off when she saw Booth staring at her. She slowly looked over her shoulder to see if he was staring at anyone else. He wasn't; only her.

"Booth? Are you ok?" She asked him clearly worried. He looked like he just rolled out of bed.

Without answering her question Booth slowly walked up to the platform where she was standing. He ignore the stupid alarm that went off when he didn't swipe his card, and he ignored the stares from the squints. He stopped walking when he was right in front of her, and smiled at her. He stared at her for a long moment with tears in his eyes, and then silently he pulled her into a hug.

He heard Angela give a loud squeal and whisper to Hodgins, "See I told you! You oh me twenty bucks!"

Hodgins rolled his eyes, and whispered back, "Hugging doesn't mean anything…" He immediately shut up when he saw the glare Brennan was giving him.

Brennan wasn't sure what she should do. She was never good at comforting people, so she just let him hug her. "Booth?" she asked, "Are you ok?"

"I am now," Booth whispered not letting go of his grasp.

Brennan awkwardly patted him on the back, and whispered back, "Are you going to let me go now?"

"No," he answered stubbornly. He was afraid to let her go, and thought if he did she would be gone forever. He couldn't loose her again.

The squints watched as Booth hugged Brennan, and they gave each other questioning stares. Suddenly, a very nervous Zack whispered, "I feel like I'm interrupting a private moment. I think we should all leave…"

"Shhh!" Angela interrupted, "I want to see what he'll do next."

"I agree with Zack," Hodgins told them, "I think we should give them some privacy."

Angela laughed and rolled her eyes, "You just don't want to lose our bet!"

"Guys!" Brennan interrupted them, "We are standing right here." Immediately they all closed their mouth, and Brennan calmly asked, "Booth are you sure you're ok? You look like you've seen a ghost."

Booth laughed bitterly. "You have no idea," he whispered finally pulling away from her.

"Maybe you should go home…"

"No!" Booth shouted at her, which made Brennan jump and he immediately regretted it. "Sorry. I just… I know… Let's do something today!"

"W-w-what? Booth we can't go anywhere today. We have a case… remember?" Brennan asked him.

Booth looked at the victim lying on the table, and then at Brennan. He wanted to say that she would be the victim in three days, but he didn't. "Get someone to fill in for you. I have a… surprise," Booth lied to her. He just needed to spend time with her… alone.

Brennan looked over at Angela for help. She just smiled and held up her hands, "Don't look at me sweetie," then she quickly added, "But you don't get surprises very often."

Hodgins quickly jumped in, "I think you should stay! What if we need you?"

"You just want her to stay so you don't lose your bet with Angela," Zack whispered to Hodgins.

"What is this bet?" Booth asked very agitated. Immediately, all the squints took off running without answering Booth's question. He heard Temperance laugh, and he smiled at her. "So. What do you say?"

"Booth… I don't know. Cam will be mad, and…"

Booth quickly cut her off, "I'll deal with Cam later. I just want to show you my surprise. Please?" he pouted his lip at her and she scowled at him.

"Booth! Not the lip! Stop it! Stop… ugh fine! Happy?! I'll go, but this surprise better be good," she warned.

Booth jumped and punched the air with victory. "Ok let's go!"

"Now?" Brennan asked a little shock.

"Yes, now," Booth ushered before she could change her mind, "Come on. Let's go!"

"Wait… Let me just…"

"No. Now Bones," he told her as he dragged her out of the Jeffersonian. As he silently guided her to his car he tried to think of a good, no great surprise for her. After all, he didn't actually plan on giving her a surprise until a few minutes ago. He just told her that so he could spend the day with her alone. But now she was expecting a surprise, so that's what he was going to give her. The best surprise she has ever had.

The only problem was he just needed to think of one first.

* * *

**I'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as possible, but i have to think of surprise for Brennan first. Any ideas? Anyway please review! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

They had been in the car for a little over ten minutes when Brennan let out a very annoyed sigh. "Booth?" she asked, "Where are you taking me?"

"Bones? What don't you understand about the word surprise?" he asked calmly, giving her his charm smile.

"You are driving in circles," she told him.

"I am not," he said defensively.

"Booth! We have passed that house three times already!" she shouted at him. When he didn't reply she stubbornly added, "You're lost."

"Bones!" he said getting a little agitated. "I know exactly we're we are going."

"I don't think you do. I don't think you even have a surprise," she glared at him.

"Bones, would you just shhh. I need to think of how to get to your surprise," he told her.

"Ha! You are lost," she rubbed in.

Booth glared at her and gave loud sigh. This was not the best way to start out. They were already arguing. He needed to think of something fast, but he didn't know what. _Come on Booth, think! I could get her take her out to lunch. No, she would probably shoot me if that was her surprise. I could take her to see a play. No. I could… ugh! I have no idea. Wait!_ Suddenly, Booth slammed on his breaks when he passed an all too familiar house.

"Booth! What the hell?" she asked clearly agitated.

"Wait here," Booth told. He then slammed the car door shut and quickly ran up to the small white house.

Brennan angrily stared at Booth as he ran to the house. She wasn't too happy that Booth had dragged her out of work, but she was happy to spend some time with him. _Why is he acting so weird today? He seems nervous, but why? _Brennan examined Booth. He was talking to someone, but she couldn't see who it was. She could only see the back of him, but she could tell he was arguing because his arms were franticly waving around. Brennan sighed loudly _this surprise better be good _she thought to herself. She loved spending time with Booth, but not when she had work to do. She silently leaned her head back and patiently waited for Booth.

* * *

"Please, Rebbecca?" Booth begged. 

"Seeley, you're going to get him Christmas Eve and Christmas morning," she angrily told him.

"Let's switch. I get him today, and you can have him Christmas Eve. Please?" Booth pleaded with her. He really wanted Parker to spend the day with him and Bones. After all, Bones liked Parker, and Parker liked Bones. When he had passed Rebbecca's house he had forgotten that he and Parker hadn't picked out a Christmas tree yet. He though maybe Bones could help. "Please? Look…"

Suddenly, Booth was cut off by a soft voice, "Daddy!"

Booth almost lost his balance as Parker flung himself into his dad's arms. "Hey! How are you buddy?"

"What are you doing here?" Parker questioned.

"Well, I remember that we didn't pick out a Christmas tree yet. And I thought we could go today. Dr. Brennan will be with us because she wants to help," Booth happily told his son.

Parker's face lit up at the mention of Dr. Brennan. "Dr. Bones is coming?" Parker asked with excitement, and then he quickly turned toward his mother, "Mommy can I go? Pretty please with sugar on top."

"Don't forget the cherry," Booth whispered.

"And a cherry on top, also," Parker added and Rebbecca laughed.

"Fine," Rebbecca agreed somewhat agitated, "You can have him for today and tonight. Have fun."

"Thank you so much," he told Rebbecca. He quickly turned to Parker, "Remember Dr. Bones is coming along, so don't laugh when she doesn't know what something is."

Parker scrunched his face in confusion, "But I thought you said she knew everything."

"She does, but I meant don't laugh when she doesn't no who Spongebob is."

"She doesn't know who Spongebob is!" Parker asked shocked.

"No. Now be nice," Booth told him as open the car door.

"Dr. Bones!" Parker said excitedly.

"Parker?" Brennan asked confused and gave Booth a questioning look, "You got lost on your way to your own son's home?"

Booth rolled his eyes as he turned on the car. "Bones how many times do I have to tell you I was not lost?"

Brennan was about to respond, but Parker quickly interrupted, "Dr. Bones can I ask you a question."

Brennan turned around to look at him. "Sure. What's the question?"

"Is it true you don't know who Spongebob is?" Parker asked innocently.

"Parker!" Booth shouted angrily, "What did I tell you before we got in the car?"

"Booth its fine," Brennan calmly told Booth. "No Parker. I don't know who he is, but you can tell me if you want."

"Ok!" Parker said excitedly. "Who lives in a pineapple under the sea?" Parker sang.

"I don't know," Brennan asked seriously.

"Dr. Bones that isn't the way the song goes! It goes Spongebob Square Pants! Absorbent and yellow…"

As Parker continued to sing Booth started to laugh at Brennan's confused face. "Bones you asked who he was."

"I know, but why is he singing?" she asked so only Booth could hear.

"Bones it's a TV show's theme song," she still looked confused so he added, "Spongebob is a cartoon."

"Oh," She asked even though she was still a little confused.

"Spongebob Square Pants!" Parker finished the song and Booth and Brennan laughed. "Daddy? Where are we going?"

"Ya, where are we going?" Brennan repeated.

"Where getting Bones a surprise for Christmas," Booth told them.

"Oh," Parker asked simply, "Do you think she will like her surprise?"

Booth looked Brennan right in the eye before answering. "She is going to love it."He emphasized the word love and Brennan felt her cheeks turn red. Booth had finally thought of surprise, and he knew she was going to love it.

As Booth drove the car he took a quick glance at his partner. She was now in a intense conversation with Parker about Spongebob and pineapples under the sea. He just smiled at them, but it quickly faded. This moment was perfect and he wanted it last forever, but he knew it couldn't. His life was going change forever on Christmas Eve, and couldn't do anything to stop it from happening. Booth quickly blink back tears. He had to stop thinking about that. Suddenly, Brennan turned around and gave him a smile that sent shivers up his spine.

And in that moment he knew that he had to give her the best three days of her life.

* * *

**Ok! I promise i'm going to have the surprise or part of the surprise in the next chapter. **

**Please Review!!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Just wanted to say thanks to bb-4ever because this was her idea.**

**

* * *

****Chapter 6**

After driving for over thirty minutes Booth finally brought the car to a stop. Brennan brought in her surroundings. She stared in awe at the beautiful park that lay around her. The view from the top of the hill was astonishing and she could see for miles in every direction. A thick blanket of snow covered the gently rolling hills and it sparkled as if it were truly magic. A beautiful stone path carefully weaved its way through the small park, and every tree that outlined it was lit up with gold Christmas lights. The park was no where near crowded and the only sounds of people came from the laughter of children as they sledded down the large hill. What Brennan liked most about the park was how quiet and peaceful it was. It truly was a winter wonderland.

"Booth, this is amazing," Brennan asked just above a whisper.

He gave her his charm smile and shrugged. "I'm glad you like it, but this isn't your surprise." Brennan gave him a confused look, so he added, "Well it is… but it isn't… its well…you'll see."

As Booth helped Parker out of the car, Parker shouted with excitement, "Dad! Are we going –?"

Booth gently clamped his hand over Parker's mouth and whispered, "Shh. It's a secret."

Parker giggled and brought his finger up to his lip. "Ok... shhh." Parker quickly turned to Brennan, "Dr. Bones I know what the surprise is and you're going to love it. Come on." He quickly grabbed her hand and pulled her down the stone path. Booth followed close behind.

"Booth?" she asked as Parker pulled her, "How did you find this place?"

Booth just shrugged. "My grandfather use to take me up here. Now I like to come up here when I just need to relax. It's just so peaceful."

Brennan nodded her head in agreement. "It is." She looked Booth directly in the eye and he smiled at her. For moment Brennan thought he was actually going to kiss her, but before anything could happen Parker interrupted.

"Dr. Bones we're here!" Parker shouted with pure joy.

Brennan immediately broke the stare and looked to see what Parker was pointing at. The path ended at a small ice skating rink. She carefully looked at Booth. "Ice skating?"

"Yup!"

Brennan shook her head with protest. "Booth I don't know…"

Booth cut her off, "Come on it'll be fun."

She was about to protest even further, but Parker _and_ Booth were already dragging her towards rink. Luckily, for them they were the only ones there, so they had the whole rink to themselves. They quickly found their right size ice skates and they were off in a flash. Brennan, however, stayed very close to the edge and griped the side wall as if her life depended on it.

Booth tried very hard not to laugh at her, but she was being ridiculous. It was just ice. Before he could make a joke on her great ice skating skills Parker asked, "Dr. Bones are you ok?"

Brennan laughed bitterly. "I'm fine Parker."

"Hey Bud. Why don't you go skate ahead. I'll help Bones." Parker didn't have to be told twice. With ease he quickly skated ahead. Booth turned to Brennan who was still gripping the wall, and had barely moved two inches. "Come on Bones. It's not the hard."

"I never said it was," she replied stubbornly.

"Then let go of the wall," he told her. She didn't. "Bones, have you ever been ice skating before?"

Brennan wasn't sure if she should answer Booth's question. After a few minutes of silences she finally decided to give him an answer. After all, it was pretty obvious she didn't know how. "Once when I was really young."

"Let go of the wall. I'm going to teach you how to ice skate," Booth told her.

"No… you can teach me while I hang on," she answered stubbornly.

Booth rolled his eyes at her. "Bones you're not going to learn if you're hanging onto that wall all day, so let go. I promise I won't let you fall." When she still wouldn't let go of the wall Booth quickly grabbed her hands and pulled her off the wall. She quickly tried to skate back, but Booth wouldn't have it.

"Booth! What the hell are you doing," she screamed, "Let me go."

They were now out in the middle of the rink with no walls to hold on to. Booth laughed as he easily pulled Brennan across the ice. She made little attempt to get away because she knew if she tried she would fall. "Bones," he laughed. "If I let go you'll fall."

"Take me back to the wall."

"Why? So you can hold on to it. No! Now you can hold on to me," Booth gave her his charm smile.

Brennan rolled her eyes. "You and you're alpha male…"

Booth quickly cut her off, "Yeah, yeah, yeah. I heard it thousand times Bones. Now let me teach you how to skate!"

Brennan nodded her head and Booth began to teach her. At first she held on to him for dear life in fear she would fall and Booth tried very hard to ignore the fact that she was touching him. It took of couple of minutes and many falls, but she finally was getting the hang of it. Soon she didn't even have to be near him and was skating with ease. Well, almost with ease. Every once in a while she fall and Parker and Booth would laugh. The hours flew by and Booth thought this moment couldn't be more perfect. Unfortunately, they were all getting tired and Booth knew that this moment would end. He couldn't let her go home, not yet.

"Thanks, Booth. This was really fun," Brennan told him as she took of her skates.

"Oh, but the day is not over yet. It's just begun!" Booth told her happily.

Brennan looked at the sky. "It is the evening, Booth."

Booth rolled his eyes, "I meant… never mind," he didn't bother trying to explain it to her. "There is more to your surprise."

"Booth," she said in a warning tone.

Booth held up his finger and poked her nose, "Don't Booth me. It'll be fun. Parker and I do it every year."

Parker decided to jump in at the mention of his name, "Really? What?"

"I'll give you a hint. It's green."

Parker's face lit up, "A Christmas tree? We are going to decorate the Christmas tree?"

"Yup! Come on lets go," Booth told them as they walked back to her car.

"Booth, I can't. I mean this is something between you and Parker. I don't think…"

Booth quickly cut her off, "Just get in the car." Booth laughed and after a minute of hesitation Brennan finally got in the car.

* * *

**At Booth's House **

Soft Christmas music played in the background as Booth, Brennan, and Parker stared at their job well done. The eight foot tall Christmas tree was covered head to toe in colorful lights and ornaments of all shapes and sizes. The train that had been set up under the tree was now moving on its tracks and had the words Polar Express written across each car. Tinsel was everywhere including on them, and to top it all off there was an Angle that sat on the very top of the tree.

"Perfect," Brennan said.

Booth was about to agree when he realized he had forgotten the finishing touch. "Not quite," Booth told them and quickly disappeared down the hall. He came back a few minutes later carrying two boxes. He opened the first box and two ornaments carefully laid inside it. The ornaments were both angels, but they each had a very different detailed design. One Angel had the name Parker written on it and the other had the name Seeley.

"Our ornaments!" Parker said happily.

Brennan smiled as she watched Booth Pick Parker up, so he could hang angles near the top of the tree. Feeling this was a private moment between father and son she began to slip away into the kitchen. Unfortunately, Booth saw her slipping away and he called for her.

"Bones! Wait I have something for you." He quickly walked over to her and handed her the other box. Brennan just stared at it, so Booth added, "Well, open it."

"Booth, my gift for you is at my house. Let's open them later… like on Christmas Day.

Booth felt his heart wrench with sadness. She wasn't going to be here Christmas day… "Open it now. I can wait for my gift," he told her as he blinked back tears.

Brennan eyed him carefully, but nevertheless she opened the box. She gasped when she saw what it was. Inside was similar to the angle Booth and Parker had. She ran her fingers over the detailed design. Inscribed on the angel were the words "Bones" and then under that was her name, Temperance. She was speechless. "Booth… I can't..." she trailed off.

"Do you like it?" Booth asked.

"Booth I can't accept this."

"Why not?"

"This is for you and Parker. This is a family thing," she argued.

Booth smiled at her and took her hand, "Bones, you are family."

Brennan smiled at him and felt her face beginning to get hot. "Thank you Booth. This is the best gift I have ever gotten."

"Come on let's put it on the tree." Once her ornament was placed carefully on the tree Parker decided he wanted a bed time story, but he wanted Dr. Bones to read it to him. At first she protested, but seeing the sad look on Parker's face she accepted. Booth smiled as he watched the two people he cared about most in the world.

Right then Booth realized he couldn't let her die, and he wasn't going to let some angel take her from him.

* * *

**Like it? Love it? Hate it? ... Please Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Booth squinted at the rays of light that shown through the window. He grumbled as he tried to pull his covers around him. He opened his eyes wide when he realized he wasn't pulling on his sheets. Instead he was tugging on the soft material of a shirt, and it wasn't his shirt. No. This shirt belonged to the beautiful auburn haired girl… No, auburn haired _woman _that lay on top of him. And to top it all off Parker laid on top of Brennan. Booth smiled as he remembered last night. After Brennan had read Parker a story they decided to watch Polar Express, and they must have fallen asleep. Booth slowly and carefully got out from under them, so he wouldn't wake them. As soon as he was free he immediately missed the warmth of her body and… _Ugh! Stop thinking about her… I need a cold shower. A very cold shower. _

Booth slowly made his way towards the kitchen, so he could pour himself a cold glass of water. He drained the glass in one sip and set it carefully on the counter. Booth leaned against the doorframe and he couldn't help but watch the sleeping Brennan and Parker. They looked so peaceful and innocent. Bones had told him she was bad with children, but she wasn't. She was so good to Parker, and he could see she loved him dearly. Booth thoughts were quickly interrupted by the sarcastic voice coming from behind him.

"Take a picture. It'll last longer."

Booth quickly turned around and saw Lionel standing in the middle of his kitchen. "What do you want?" he asked rudely. He really didn't want to talk to Lionel right now.

"Just wanted to see how things were going," he told Booth truthfully.

"Well things are going just great. I'm having the time of my life" Booth voice was etched with sarcasm.

Lionel just glared at him. "There's no need to be rude."

Booth clenched his fist and it took all his willpower not to punch Lionel in the face. "How did you think things are going? My partner is going to die tomorrow! And you know what? I've decided something."

"And what's that?"

"I'm not going to let you taker her," Booth told him as if it would solve everything.

Lionel rolled his eyes. "How many times do we have to go over this? On the night of Christmas Eve she is coming with me."

"Well you can't have her!" Booth shouted at him. "I'm going to prove my love to her and then she is staying here! With me."

"Who are talking to?"

Booth turned around and saw a wide eye, but tired looking Brennan staring back at him. Booth looked around the kitchen. Lionel was still standing there, but it was obvious that Booth was the only one who could see him. From her point of view he probably looked like he was talking to himself. "I was just… I… do you want some breakfast?" he asked, quickly changing the subject.

Brennan yawned. "No. I have to get back to the lab."

Booth face fell he couldn't let her work today. "Why? Stay. We can take Parker to the zoo."

"The zoo isn't opened," Lionel whispered, and Booth glared.

Brennan stared at him as if he had grown a second head. "You have been acting so weird lately. The zoo isn't even opened. It's winter. I really have to get back to the lab."

"I have to drop of Parker off at his mom's, but I can drop you off at your house first," Booth told her.

"You're letting her work today," Lionel asked shocked.

"I have a plan," Booth whispered back, but Brennan heard.

"Seriously Booth. Who are you talking to?" Brennan asked.

"You," he lied. Booth wanted to tell her there was an angel standing right next her, but she wouldn't believe him. He wanted to tell her he loved her, but he didn't want to scare her. He wanted to tell her what would happen tomorrow night at 7:34, but he didn't.

"What's your plan?" Brennan asked him curiously. She still seemed to be half awake.

Lionel repeated Brennan's question just to agitate Booth, "Yeah, what is this plan of yours?"

Booth couldn't take it anymore. This angel was driving him to insanity. "Would you just shut up and leave. Me. Alone!" Booth shouted at Lionel, who immediately disappeared.

Brennan stepped back in shock, "Fine I'll go."

"No! Not you. I wasn't talking to you. I was talking to…" Booth trialed off not sure what to tell her.

"Booth," she told him gently, "I think you should lie down. I can call a taxi."

"No, I'm fine. Seriously. I'll drive you home as soon as Parker wakes up," Booth gave her his charm smile, so she would believe him.

However, his smile wasn't fooling her. She could see right through him. She knew everything was not fine, but she didn't know why.

* * *

Booth happily strolled through the Jeffersonian carrying a small Christmas bag. He stopped walking when he saw Angela heading towards him. He knew Brennan wouldn't be here because he just dropped her off at her house, but he asked Angela anyway, "Hey Angela. Is Bones here yet?" 

"No and I'm shocked! You're here… Well, we are all here before her."

"There's a first for everything," he told her happily.

Angela nodded in agreement. She looked down at the bag he was carrying and asked suspiciously, "What's in the bag Booth?"

Booth debated if he should tell her or not. He decided that Angela could help him, and after a moment of silence he told her simply, "Mistletoe." He quickly walked past her and headed for Brennan's office. Angela quickly followed him.

"What's the mistletoe for?" she asked smiling.

Booth just laughed as he started to hang it. "What do you think it's for?"

"Why are you hanging it under Brennan's door?" She asked curiously, even though she already knew the answer.

Booth's reply was the same as before, "Why do you think it's under her door?" He looked over at Angela who had the biggest grin over her face. "Hey. Could you do me a favor?" He asked her.

"Sure."

"You have to tell Brennan you put the Mistletoe there," he told her simply.

"And why would I do that?"

Booth rolled his eyes and sighed. She had to make this complicated. "Because you have wanted me to kiss Bones since we first met." Angela just gave him the look, so he added, "And because she'll kill me if she knew I put it up."

Angela nodded her head yes. "Now we just have to wait for Brennan."

As if on queue Brennan walked through the Jeffersonian doors. Booth quickly placed himself under the Mistletoe and pretended he was talking to Angela.

"Booth? How did you get here so fast?" Brennan asked him confused.

Booth just shrugged and took the moment to take in her appearance. She was wearing a fresh new set of clothes and he could smell the sent of her just washed hair. Brennan walked towards him, so she could enter her office, but immediately stopped at the sound of Angela's voice.

"Oh would you look at that?" Angela said happily.

Booth tried to hide his smile and Brennan scrunched her face in confusion. "Look at what?" Angela smirked and pointed up. Brennan looked straight above her and her eyes went wide. "What's that?"

"Looks like a mistletoe Bones," Booth told her.

"How did that get there? I didn't put that there?" Brennan told them.

Angela rolled her eyes. "Would you just shut up and kiss him?"

For once in her life Brennan was speechless, and she looked a little nervous. Booth knew it was the wrong way to get her to kiss him, but he only had two days left. He knew if he just kissed her out of the blue she would run. He didn't want that to happen, so he thought of the mistletoe. In his mind it was the best way. "It's just a kiss Bones," Booth lied. It wasn't just a kiss. It was a kiss that meant everything.

Brennan nodded and Booth smiled. They both leaned in and Booth could have jumped for joy when her soft lips touched his.

* * *

**LOL ok so the kiss was kind of corney, but i couldn't help myself. Anyways tell me what you think!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for the long wait**

**

* * *

Chapter 8**

Booth was on cloud nine. He was actually kissing his partner. _Kissing._ Of course it was just a mistletoe, and she probably didn't think anything of it, but it was still a kiss. He felt Brennan pull him closer, and he deepened the kiss just a tad. To his dismay the moment was over to soon because of the need for air. He stared at the flustered Brennan. She had felt something and he could tell. She refused to look at him because the truth of the matter was that the kiss had scared her. She had always liked Booth, but the kiss had told her she had always liked him more than a partner. Booth still was staring at Brennan, and she was staring at the floor. Suddenly, the loud squeal brought them back to reality. They both looked at Angela who was grinning ear to ear.

"Wow!" she told them.

Before Booth could agree Brennan argued, "What? It was nothing. It was like kissing my brother."

Booth frowned as he fell off cloud nine. _It was like kissing her Brother!? _Is that how she thought of him?

Angela however seemed to disagree. "You must really like your brother."

"I do," Brennan said quickly. Too quickly.

"What ever you say sweetie." Angela smirked and walked away knowing it was more than just a kiss.

An awkward silence spread over Brennan and Booth. Brennan cleared her throat. "Well… I… I think … I should get back to work."

"Right… I have to…" Booth trailed off.

Brennan nodded her head and slowly walked towards her computer, "Yay … I have stuff to do… with bones."

"Right, and…" Booth began to cough and spit out the gum that was in his mouth. "Eh… thanks for the gum Bones."

Brennan nodded her head as he left the building. He needed to take a shower. A very cold shower.

* * *

The rest of the day had not gone very well. After he had taken a cold shower he had come back to see if Brennan wanted to go somewhere. She didn't. Instead she wanted to work on some 200 year old bones. They didn't even have a case, but no. She wanted to work on the old guy. Of course she had gotten mad when he told her that. Now, Booth sat stubbornly in a chair as he watched Brennan and the rest of the squints examine the bones. 

Booth groaned. "Come on Bones! You have been working on him forever."

"Booth stopped it!" she angrily told him, "Just because these bones are older doesn't mean they're less important."

Booth sighed, "Yes you are right. They are not any less important." Brennan smiled at him because he had agreed with her. However her smile faded when he quickly added, "But they will still be here tomorrow and the day after that, now lets go!" He quickly got up and began to tug on her arm, but she slapped it away. "OW!" he screamed, "What was that for?"

By now all of the squints were watching them with interest. Angela had the silly grin on her face as she watched them bicker. Hodgins tried to hide his smile and Zack pretended not to notice.

"Booth stop bothering me. You made me skip work yesterday, so now I'm working today."

"Let's do something again!" He told her excitedly, "Together."

"No. And why are you being so clingy?" Brennan asked. She didn't look up from the bone she was examining.

Booth blinked and stared at her. How could he tell her what was going to happen tomorrow night? He just wanted to spend time with her. He felt tears beginning to form in his eyes when he realized that she wasn't going to be here much longer. "Please Bones," Booth voice cracked, and that got her attention. The squints exchanged confused glances. Booth was crying?

She finally looked up at him and in concern voice she asked, "Booth are you ok?"

"No! I'm not ok. I want to spend time with you… is that to much to ask?" he asked her.

"No it's not too much…but why? You've never acted like this before Booth. What's wrong?"

Booth closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "I had a nightmare and you were killed. I couldn't save you," he told her. It wasn't a lie. It had felt like a nightmare. "I just keep thinking… what if this is the last time we will ever see each other?"

Brennan stared at him in shock. "Booth, I'm not going to die."

Booth winced. Yes she was, but she didn't know that, "I… please. For me?"

Brennan sighed. She looked at the bones and then at Booth. He looked hurt, desperate, and alone. This worried her. After a moment of silence she finally agreed, "Ok, Booth I'm done here. I'll go with you."

Booth smiled and quickly grabbed her arm and pulled her out the doors.

* * *

"Hurry!" Booth said as he quickly pulled her up the stairs to his apartment. 

"Booth? Slow down," Brennan laughed. He was acting like a child. She was confused when he passed his apartment door and continued to take her up another flight of stairs. "Booth, we just passed your apartment door."

"I know," he said simply and took her up yet another set of stairs.

"Where are we going?" she asked curiously.

"You'll see. We're almost there." He dragged her up another set of stairs and down a long hallway. He finally stopped at a big door. He quickly pulled it open and then stepped out into the cold night air. They stood on the roof of his apartment. The sun had long since gone down and now millions of stars lit the night sky. The full moon shown brightly above them and the only sound Brennan could hear was the soft sound of the trees as they blew in the wind. It was very peaceful.

"Booth…"

He cut her off, "Wait. There's more." He quickly pulled her around the corner raveling two chairs and table. On top of the table was a bottle of wine and a candle that shown brightly.

Brennan looked at him skeptically and accused, "You planed this."

Booth shrugged and smiled sheepishly, "Yay... Do you like it?"

Brennan nodded her head as she sat down in on of the seats, "But how did you plan this? I was with you the whole time."

"I'm magic," he told her, but when she glared at him he told her the truth. "My neighbor helped me."

Brennan smiled and looked up at the night sky. "It's perfect."

"Yes… perfect," Booth agreed, but he wasn't looking at the sky. He was looking at the beautiful anthropologist that sat across from him.

* * *

**Please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Booth squinted as the early morning sun shined through his living room window. As he slowly began to wake up he realized he wasn't sleeping in his bed, but on the couch. At first he was confused, but then he remembered last night and he smiled. The night had been perfect. He and Brennan sat under the stars, they shared a glass of wine, and they talked all night. Every once and a while she would get excited and point to a star pattern and he would just smile and nod. Eventually sleep had taken over her, and he carefully carried her back to his apartment. Because he was a perfect gentleman he let her take the bed and he took the couch. Of course she was asleep, so she couldn't argue with him.

Booth groaned as he look at the clock. "9:30. Crap, Bones is going to kill me." Booth slowly got up, so he could start making breakfast. He knew she would be mad that he didn't wake her up, but he knew that she would leave as soon as she woke up. He didn't want that.

Brennan smiled as the delicious smell of pancakes filled the air. She sighed as she buried her head deeper into her pillow… Wait! _This isn't my pillow._ Brennan shot up and took in her unfamiliar surroundings. She began to panic, but then she saw the picture of Parker sitting on the dresser. This is Booth room. _What am I doing in Booth's room? _She slowly thought back to last night. The last thing she could remember was staring up into the night sky. She must have fallen asleep. Brennan slowly made her way out to the kitchen. She stopped dead in her tracks when she heard him talking to someone else.

"Why can't I have three more days?" she heard Booth question. Brennan didn't hear a reply and after a few minutes Booth talked again, "I don't care about the damn Rules! It's not fair."

She figured he must be talking on the phone, so she slowly made her way into the kitchen. Booth jumped when he saw her.

"Sorry," she told him, "I didn't mean to scare you. Who were you talking to?"

Booth hesitated for a moment, "Ehh… It doesn't matter. Do you want some breakfast?"

Brennan was about to reply yes, but when she saw the clock her eyes widen in surprise. "It's 9:50?" she asked in shock.

"Um… yes."

"Why didn't you wake me? I have go to work. I didn't go yesterday, so I'm so far behind –"

"Bones!" Booth grabbed her arm and Brennan looked him in the eye. "Bones calm down. You don't need to go to work today. It's Christmas eve."

Brennan sighed. "Booth, I have –"

"Bones," he said in a warning tone. "Please, just eat breakfast with me. You of all people should know it's the most important meal of the day."

Brennan eyed him skeptically and after a minute of hesitation she agreed, "Fine, but only because it's the most important meal of the day."

Booth smiled at her and clapped his hands. "Great! Ok, take a seat Bones. Today you are having Booth's famous chocolate chip pancakes."

Brennan rolled her eyes as she took a seat. He watched eagerly as she took her first bite of pancakes.

"Booth… these are really good," she told him as she took another bite.

"Aw, thanks Bones."

It had only been five minutes when Brennan stood up and put her plate in the sink.

"Bones!?" Booth jumped up, "Where are you going?"

"Work," she told him.

"Why?" he asked her, "It's Christmas Eve."

She shrugged. "I know." Brennan felt of pain of guilt when she saw the sadness in Booth's eyes. She knew something had been bothering him lately, but she didn't know what. She was worried for him and he had been so clingy lately. Brennan sighed. "Ok Booth. I'll make you a deal. Let me go to work for a few hours, then I promise I will hang out with you today."

Booth face lit up. "Fine, but don't work to long."

"Ok."

* * *

Booth eyed the clock skeptically. It read 3:00. He only had four and half hours left with Bones and she was still working. He had tried to get her stop earlier, but her response was. "Booth we have all night." No he had thought. We don't have all night. We have less than five hours. He had tried not to think about not having her in his life. He couldn't. She was always there and he liked it that way. He didn't want her to leave him. He wanted – 

Someone knocked on his car window and he looked over to see Bones.

"Hey," she told him as she got into the car.

"Hey."

"So," she said after a minute of silence, "Where are we going?"

"I don't know," he told her, but when she glared at him he quickly added, "I was going to let you decided." He would take her anywhere she wanted to go. Hell, he would take her to Rome if she asked. Anything she wanted.

"Booth –"

"Just pick," he told her.

She hesitated for a moment then after a moment of silence she finally decided. "We could… go back to that park," she told him sheepishly.

"Done," he told her and he quickly drove the car towards the park on the hill.

* * *

Brennan breathed in the cold air as she walked through the park with Booth. It looked the same as last time, but for some reason she thought it looked more beautiful. Maybe it was because of the soft snow that was falling from the sky. She smiled and laughed when she saw Booth sticking out his tongue. 

"Booth, what are you doing?"

"I'm trying to catch the snowflakes with my tongue," he told her. Suddenly he was brought back to reality when he felt something cold and wet hit his back. He turned around to see Brennan armed with a snowball. "What was that for?" he asked.

Brennan laughed. "I have always wanted to do that," she told him and she sent another snowball flying towards him. It hit his head.

"Hey! Bones, you asked for it." He quickly made his own snowball and threw it at her.

She let out a shriek and hid behind a tree, so he couldn't see her.

"Bones you're cheating," he told her as quickly ran after her. He grabbed another handful of snow and crept towards the tree. "Bones… come out. Come –" Suddenly, she came out from behind the tree and jumped on him. Because Booth was not prepared for the sudden attack he lost his balance and sent them both to the ground. He could hear her laughing and when he opened his eyes he suddenly became aware of how close they were. Bones was lying on top of him and their mouths were inches apart. It was the perfect moment to kiss her, but before he could she rolled off him. He silently groaned to himself, but laughed when he saw his partner beginning to make a snow angel.

"I can't remember the last time I had this much fun around Christmas," she said thinking out loud. Booth smiled and they both stared up at the night sky. After a minute of silence Brennan asked in a nervous voice, "Booth?"

"Yeah Bones?"

"Do you… believe… that we go somewhere after we die?" she asked.

"I believe in heaven," he told her. "Why?" he was a little shocked that she asked the question. She normally had something scientific to say.

"I was just wondering. What else do you believe?" she asked him.

"I believe that they look after us."

"They?"

"Like guardian angels," he told her.

"You believe in angels?"

He nodded his head. "Yes. Most of the time we can't see them, but they're always there when we need them the most."

She gave him a skeptical look, but didn't argue. The moment was to perfect.

"I believe," he started, "That we are all here for a reason."

She turned to her side and looked Booth in the eye. "Why am I here Booth?"

Booth didn't hesitate for a second and in a soft voice he told her, "Bones, you're here because you give people their lives back. You put murders in jail. Because of you another boy, girl, man, woman is saved from another creep. There would be no squint team if it wasn't for you. You are the glue that holds us all together."

He paused for a moment and then silently took her hand in his. He looked her in the eye and in the most sincere voice he whispered, "You're here, Temperance, because I would be lost without you."

* * *

**Please Review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

After the park Booth had convinced Brennan to come back to his place to for dinner. Now Booth strummed his fingers with frustration against the kitchen counter. The clock read 7:19. Fifteen more minutes. He only had fifteen more minutes. Damn it.

"Thanks Booth," he heard Brennan call from behind. "This was great."

"I'm glad you liked it," he told her.

"Ok, I think I'm going to be heading out –"

"NO!" he screamed and she jumped from his sudden outburst.

"Booth you have to let her go," a voice said from behind.

Booth turned around and saw Lionel. Booth could feel the anger building up inside him and it took all his will-power not punch him. "I don't have to do anything," he snapped at the angel.

"Booth?" a worried Brennan asked, "Who… are you talking to? Are you ok?"

"Eh… no. Stay with me tonight. We can spend Christmas together… just please… stay," he was begging her.

Brennan didn't hesitate to agree, "Ok." For some reason Booth needed her and he was always the one to protect her. Now it was her turn to do the same for him.

"Really?" Booth asked.

"Yes. I'll stay, but let me go home and get a change of clothes. Oh, your present is also at my house, so I can pick that up too.

"I don't care about my present and you can borrow my clothes," he told her quickly.

"Booth. I think you can survive five minutes alone," she laughed. Brennan slowly walked towards the door and Booth quickly followed her.

"I will… you won't," he muttered under his breath.

"What?" she asked.

"Booth," he heard Lionel say, "You need to let her go. It's her time."

Booth ignored him "Bones… you can't leave," he tried to tell her, but she was already heading towards the door. "Temperance…stop…" he didn't no what to say, so he did what he wanted to do. He kissed her.

At first Brennan was confused and her eyes widen in surprise. But the fact the Booth was kissing her made her melt, so she kissed him back. When Booth felt her arms circle around his neck he pulled her closer to him. The kiss felt so good, so right. It wasn't like the mistletoe kiss. No. This kiss was full passion. Passion they had been building up for three years. 'Maybe', he thought 'I proved my love to her.' Wrong. The phone rang and Brennan broke apart from him. When he looked into her eyes he saw confusion, fear, hope, and… love? He was so stupid. He knew she would run from her feelings.

"Temperance… I…" Booth started, but she cut him off.

"No Booth… I need some time to think. I'll call you," she told him as she quickly ran towards the door. Before Booth could grab her the door slammed in his face. He quickly tried to open it, but the door wouldn't budge. He tied every lock and he even tried kicking it down, but the door wouldn't move. He screamed in frustration.

"Open the door!" Booth shouted at Lionel.

"Booth," Lionel said calmly, "You have to let her go."

"Why?" Booth screamed, "Why does she have to die? I love her."

"I know, but…"

"Please," Booth cried, "I'll do anything."

Lionel's eyebrows raised and gave Booth a skeptical look. "Anything?"

Booth nodded his head, and heard the door swing open. Without hesitation he ran out his apartment door and began his search to find Temperance.

Booth ran as fast as he could through his apartment. He had to find her. It was 7:30 already. Only four more minutes, and he was panicking. He couldn't see her anywhere, but he knew she couldn't have gone far. He felt sick, his heart was pounding, his head wouldn't stop spinning, and the only thing he could think of was to save Temperance. Booth quickly ran out into the parking lot and looked furiously for her, but he couldn't find her anywhere. Booth could feel tears threatening to fall from the corners of his eyes… he had to find her. Her car was still at the Jeffersonian, so he knew she must have started to walk home. Booth quickly ran around his apartment and towards the busy streets. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw her.

She was getting ready to cross the street, but she wasn't looking. She wasn't paying attention to the cars. Booth could see the scene unraveling before him and he knew he had to stop from what was about to happen, so he did the only thing he knew how to do. He would save her. Booth ran, ran faster than he knew he could. Booth could see the car heading towards his partner. The partner he loved. The partner that didn't see the car coming.

"Bones!" he screamed at her. "Look out!"

She stopped and turned around to find Booth running towards her. She gasped when she saw the car heading towards her. There was no where to run to. Not enough time to get out of the car's way. She closed her eyes and silently met her fate, but it never came. Instead she felt herself flying through the air and landing roughly on the ground.

Booth had pushed her out of harms way and suddenly he felt a sharp pain. He heard Brennan scream as she watched the car hit him head on. He had taken her place. He had taken her density. He told Lionel he would do anything for her, and he did. He had saved her. He had traded places with her. He had cost his own life to save hers, but he didn't care. She was alive, and that was all that matter.

He smiled as he remembered the partner he loved for the last time. Then everything went white.

* * *

**Don't worry! There is still one more chapter!**

**Please Review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Brennan paced back in forth in the waiting room. She promised herself she wasn't going to cry because she knew he was going to be ok. He _had to_ be ok. Booth is strong and she knew he would pull through. He always did. However, the voice inside her head told her other wise. She had seen Booth get hit by the car and she knew that his injuries were more serious then what she wanted to believe.

Tears were threatening to fall and she cursed. _It should have been me!_ It should have been her, but Booth had saved her. She felt horrible. The last words she spoke to him were 'I'll call you.' She should have told him she loved him, instead she ran. Ran from her feelings and look what happened.

"Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!" she said to herself.

"Excuse me, miss. Are you here for Agent Booth?"

Brennan turned around to see who had interrupted her thoughts. It was Booth's Doctor, so she quickly ran over to him. "Yes. Please, is he ok?"

The Doctor hesitated and Brennan couldn't help but notice the sadness in his eyes. After a few minutes of silence the Doctor finally spoke. "I'm afraid I have some very bad news."

"How bad? Is he ok? When can I see him?" Brennan asked just above a whisper. Normally, her voice was strong and full of confidence, but now it was weak and unsure.

The Doctor took a deep breath. "I'm so sorry. He lost a lot of blood, and we had some of are top surgeons working on him, but I'm afraid –"

Brennan cut the Doctor off, "No! No! No! Where is he? I want to see him!"

"No! I want to see him now!" Brennan screamed with tears running down her face, "I don't believe you. You don't know Booth! He is strong and he wouldn't leave me! He won't… he can't…" Brennan trailed off; unable to continue.

"I'm sorry for your lost. If you would like to see him, you can," The Doctor told her.

Brennan closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Yes. Please… I want to see him.

Brennan quickly followed the Doctor into the room, and winced when she saw him.

"I'll give you sometime alone," The Doctor said softly, and quickly left.

Brennan buried her hands in her face, and cried loudly into them. "Oh God!" seeing her partner broken was just too much for her to bear. Bruises, cuts, and blood covered his face and body. The only thing that wasn't bloody was the white sheet that covered his motionless body. His hair was messy and his eyes were shut, so she couldn't see his chocolate brown eyes. She silently walked up to him and gently squeezed his hand with hers.

"Booth," her voice cracking, "What were you thinking? It should have been me. It should have been me."

She took a deep breath before she continued, "Why? Why Booth? Why did u have to push me out of the way?" She was sobbing uncontrollably now and she was having trouble breathing.

No words could describe how Brennan felt. It was as if her world had suddenly caved in around her, and she couldn't breathe. He had always protected her, but why couldn't she do the same for him?

"Seeley," she said using his real name. "I'm sorry," she told him, "I'm sorry I ran away. Do you hear me?" He didn't reply, so she shouted at him, "I'm sorry!"

She sobbed loudly when he didn't answer her. He couldn't be dead. He just couldn't. She needed him to stay. She loved him. They had been through so much in the past three years. She gave a weak smile as she remembered how he use to call her Bones. She would never tell him, but she had always loved that stupid nickname. At first she had thought it was stupid and annoying. Now, she would give anything to hear him call her it again.

"You can't leave me. I… I… love you," there she admitted it, but it was too late. "Do you hear me?" she cried, "I love you."

Brennan quickly got up and pressed her lips against his and cried loudly when he didn't wake up. She slowly pulled away, but still held onto his hand. She gently kissed the back of his hand, and slowly put his hand back down.

"Goodbye, Booth. I will always love you," she cried. Brennan new she had to get out of this place. She couldn't take it anymore. Everyone she had every loved had left her in someway or another. First her parents, then her brother, now Booth. She had to get away and start over.

She quickly rubbed her eyes and silently walked towards the door. She was about to open it when she heard the vague sound of a beep. She slowly turned around and stared in shock. Booth's monitor had suddenly sprung to life and was beginning to beep loudly with the green line jumping up in down. For a moment, Brennan thought it was just her imagination, but when she saw Booth's hand twitch she quickly ran over to him.

"Booth?" she asked in disbelief. She saw Booth blink a few times before fully opening his eyes. Now she could see his beautiful chocolate brown eyes which brought a smile to her face. _He is alive! _She slowly brought her lips down to his and kissed him full force. When she pulled away Booth was still gazing up with her, but with an expression of shock on his face.

"Bones?" he whispered.

"I'm so sorry, Booth. I shouldn't have run. I don't regret the kiss. I'm sorry. It should have been me. I thought you were dead," She sobbed loudly.

Booth quickly sat up in the bed. Oddly, for just being hit by a car he felt very little pain. "Hey, Shhhh," he soothed and quickly pulled her into a hug. "I'm ok Bones, shhh. I'm not dead." He gently rocked her back and forth trying to calm her down. Brennan clung onto him for dear life because she was afraid if she him let go he would disappear.

As Booth tried to calm the sobbing Brennan he noticed a person standing in the corner. No, not a person. An angel. Booth locked eyes with Lionel who smiled at him.

"Merry Christmas, Booth."

Booth nodded his head and silently thanked Lionel for what he did.

"Booth, I love you," Brennan told him bluntly, "I have always loved you. I was afraid that I missed my chance and -"

"Bones, Sh..." he soothed, "I love you too."

Brennan smiled and after a few minutes she finally pulled away from Booth's embrace, and looked him in the eye. "Booth… what happened?"

He laughed and leaned his forehead against hers. "A Miracle, Bones. A Christmas Miracle."

Brennan smiled and Booth leaned in for a passionate kiss.

Lionel watched the happy couple from a distance. He knew he did the right thing. One of them was suppose to the die tonight, but he couldn't do it. They loved each other too much and they deserved more then just three days to be together. They deserved a life time together.

After all, they would be lost without each other.

**THE END**

**

* * *

Hope you guys liked it!!!! Please Review! **


End file.
